What Words Can Do!
by YaGirly
Summary: What happens between the now 16 year old Maya Hart and the now 19 year old Josh Mathews when Maya starts to write down her feeling and is forced to sing her song for the school talent show by Riley, and Josh hears the song? Joshaya! and a little bit of Zay/Riley later on! I DO NOT OWN GMW OR THE SONG I USED! I JUST OWN THE STORY, PLOT AND SOME OC!
1. Maya Starts To Write

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE UPCOMING SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **This is my first story so I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Chapter 1: Maya Starts To Write

 **Maya's POV**

Josh told me again today that he wouldn't date me because of our age difference, so today when I got home I went to my room and got some paper and decided to try and write out my feeling. At first I thought it was a stupid idea and that it would help but since I tried it I have felt much better about the Josh situation. It was now 12:00pm and I decided that I would stop writing since I had been writing since 4:00pm, I texted Riley to see what she was doing.

 **From: Maya**

 **To: Riley**

 **Hey, what are you doing?**

 **From: Riley**

 **To: Maya**

 **Hey peaches, I'm just getting ready for bed and I was texting Lucas!**

 **From: Maya**

 **To: Riley**

 **Oh well tell Ranger Rick I said hi, and can I come over tomorrow?**

 **From: Riley**

 **To: Maya**

 **Ok, and yeah come over tomorrow, goodnight peaches see you tomorrow.**

 **Riley's POV**

My phone went off and it was Lucas telling me that he was gonna go to bed, so I told him goodnight and that Maya had said Hi. I heard my mother call Auggie to come clean up his mess of toys in the living room, so I went out to say goodnight to my mother. After I went to my room and went to bed only to dream of Lucas and me together in Texas on a horse.

 **-TIME JUMP TO THE NEXT DAY-**

 **Maya's POV**

It was 12:00pm and I went to Riley's house to hang out, I had brought my Paper that I had been writing out my feeling's for Josh on too so that I could keep writing while there and show Riley. When I got to Riley's apartment I climbed through the window and saw Riley "Hey Riley, I have something to show you!" I said as I sat at the bay window and pulled out the paper that had my feeling for Josh written on them. "Oh really, what is it!" Riley exclaimed coming over to sit at the bay window with me. "well you know how you told me to try and write out my feeling for Josh, well at first I thought it was dumb but then I tried it and now I'm trying to right a song about my feelings." I said to Riley hoping she wouldn't make a big deal of it. "huh, REALLY YAY! SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME" Riley shouted as she snatched the paper from my hand and read it.

 **Riley's POV**

As I started to read the song Maya wrote I looked at Maya saying "Maya, this is good, like I mean it this is really, really good! Maya looked at me "Really you think so I wasn't sure abou…" Maya said being cut off by the doorbell. "Who is that?" Riley and Maya chorused and went to the door to see who it was. I opened the door with the paper in my hand and Maya froze in her steps.

 **Maya's POV**

I stared at who it was and when I could move again I snatched the paper from Riley's hand and ran to her room as I heard Riley shout "UNCLE JOSH, you're here!"


	2. Talent Show

AUTHORS **NOTE: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE UPCOMING SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **Hey guys decided to upload another chapter so here ya go hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 2: Talent show**

 **Maya's POV**

"Crap why is he here what do I do? Okay why don't I just go out there and act normal." I thought to myself before going out to the living room. As I walk into the living room I hear "Hey Maya how are you?" says Josh "Oh hey, Josh I'm good wh-what are you doing here today?" I say stuttering as I speak "Oh nothing just came to visit family are Cory and Topanga home?" Josh asks eyeing the paper in Maya's hand I saw him looking at the paper so I put it behind my back "Nope Auggie and them went to the park." Explained Riley. "Although you can hang with me and Maya!" Riley exclaimed hoping that he would stay "Well sure, I have nothing else to do, so Maya what's that in your hand?" Josh replied curiously "Oh this its nothing just a piece of scrap paper, so what are we gonna do?" Maya replied

 **Josh's POV**

I could tell Maya was hiding something at first I thought was a drawing but know I don't know what it is "Well why don't we watch a movie?" I said trying not to make things awkward "Oh yeah, what movie?" Riley asked us while agreeing with my prior suggestion "What about a scary movie!" Maya suggested "No I don't like scary movies; they scare me, what about a Disney movie!" Riley said happily "Ok, fine" Me and Maya Chorused looking at Riley then glancing at each other. "Let's watch 'The Little Mermaid'" said Riley as she got the movie to show me and Maya. We all agreed and started to watch the movie after making popcorn to eat while watching the movie. It was about 3 when the movie ended and Topanga, Cory, and Auggie had just got home and I was about to leave and go to my old friends house and surprise him because I will be in town for the next three weeks.

 **-TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY-A.K.A Monday-**

 **Riley's POV**

I woke and Maya was already up writing on that same piece of paper in the bay window "Peaches, what are you writing, are you finishing your song?" I asked curiously "Well, as of now I'm officially done with it!" Maya shouts with excitement "Yay, let's get ready for school!" I said. We went off to school and at lunch the student body made an announcement telling about the Talent Show coming up in a week, and so as soon as I heard about it I told Maya to sing her song. I kept on asking her and begging her to sing it but she wouldn't, so when I got home I asked Lucas and Farkle to come over. When they got here they came in to my room and I discussed the matter with them, and I simply asked them to beg Maya to sing her song and when the left I got ready for bed, and texted Maya.

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Riley**

 **Hey I'm going to bed so I will ask one more time today please sing your song!**

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Maya**

 **NO! I would be humiliated, Goodnight!**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Riley**

 **Fine but I will not stop asking until you agree to sing your song! And GOODNIGHT**

 **Riley's POV**

I then went to bed, and dreamt about me and Lucas having the perfect night together.

 **-TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY-**

 **Maya's POV**

I went to Rileys house this morning and had breakfast there, Riley kept asking "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE sing your song Maya!" It had been three days of being asked to sing it from Riley Lucas and Farkle and I did not want to go through another day of it. "You know what Riley, FINE! I will sing the song!" I shouted annoyed "YAYYYYYY!" Riley screamed as she pulled me away from my breakfast and dragged me to the door so we could go to school. When we got to school Riley pulled me to the gym to sign up for the talent show saying "Let's go, hurry up!" After that I kept on thinking about poor scenario's that could make my performance go horribly wrong and before I knew it, it was Saturday night before the talent show and I was still hesitant to do the talent show but I was already signed up.

 **AUTHORS NOT: Okay so I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **Also in chapter 2 the story will definitely start to pick up and it will begin on Sunday afternoon**

 **Sorry this chapter was kinda short I will try and make them longer each chapter!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED- 3 GMWGirl**


	3. Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

**AUTHORS NOTE: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE UPCOMING SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **WITH THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3: Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

 **Maya's POV**

It was 1:30 and I had less than two hour to get ready and be at school for the talent show and Riley was helping me pick out an outfit.

"How is this?" Riley said Laying out a dark blue dress and a black belt to go around my waist to match my black leather boots

"Perfect, although I was planning on wearing my combat boots." I said questioning Riley's shoe choice

"NO, you can't wear combat boots for a performance; you have to look professional at least a little bit!" Riley said pointing at the combat boots in the closet

"Riles we're sophomores in high school the talent show itself is dumb." I said with a straight face

"Ok well get dressed Lucas will be here soon to pick us up soon so we can go so hurry, in the meantime I'm gonna go downstairs to make sure that your parents are coming later on." Ever since my mom and Shawn got married it has been so nice we were able to move to a bigger apartment closer to Riley's apartment, although Shawn hasn't been more protective over me and it can get really annoying when I try and go out with Zay Riley Lucas and Farkle.

"Ok I'll be down in a few!" I replied

 **Riley's POV**

Downstairs I talked to Katy and Shawn and asked if they would be there before the Talent Show starts.

"Yes Riley we will be there don't worry are you and your family coming?" Shawn reassuringly replied

"Yeah they will be there a little bit later" I explained

"Ok, are you excited for you and Riley and your birthday next month?" Katy asked

"Oh yes, very I'm so excited because school will be over the week after finally!" Riley exclaimed

"Good, because Cory and I are going to try and make the best it can be after all your turning 17 though it will be a week late for you since your birthdays are little further apart." Shawn replied

"Yeah, well I'm still excited!"

"Good and you shou…" Katy said getting cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh I think that's Lucas I'll get it." Riley said walking over to open the door

"Hey Lucas thanks for picking us up I'm gonna go get Maya!" Riley said gesturing Lucas in and walking upstairs to get Maya.

 **Lucas POV**

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hunter" Lucas said

"Hi Lucas and call us by our first name" Katy said looking at Shawn

Maya and Riley walked down the stairs and in Maya's hand was her guitar.

"WOW, Maya you look good, and Riley got you out of your combat boots finally!" I joked

"Oh be quiet Ranger Rick." Maya said with a disgusted look in face

"Wow, your still on that Maya he has been here for like three years or so now" Shawn said

"Yeah, well we should go now bye Shawn bye Katy." I said trying to get out of there fast

"Yeah we probably should be going now!" Riley said glancing at clock that read 2:24pm

"Ok bye mom, bye dad, see you there." Maya said walking out the door

"Bye baby girl, see you there" Katy said

"Bye kiddo." Shawn said closing the door behind them

 **-TIME SKIP TO MAYA'S PERFORMANCE-**

 **Maya's POV**

I heard the student body president Jocelyn announce that I was up.

"Now For Maya Hart singing her song 'can't Blame a Girl for Trying'"

I walked onto the stage and took a seat on the stool in front of the microphone and put my guitar on my lap. I looked around the auditorium and saw my mom and dad sitting next to Cory and Topanga and of course Shawn was sitting next to Cory, I then looked and saw Riley sitting with Lucas Farkle and Zay, and Then I looked at Auggie who I then saw was sitting next to Josh. I froze, I couldn't think and then I realized I had to play the song so I started playing my guitar.

 **Josh's POV**

I was happy to be there and I watched as Maya started to play and sang. I listened intently to her beautiful voice I had never heard before.

" **Here I am again, the same old situation**

 **Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?**

 **I should've played it cool instead I've made a fool**

 **Oh the things I do**

' **Cause I'm young, and I'm dumb**

 **I do stupid things when it comes to love**

 **And even if I always end up crying**

 **Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

 **No, you can't blame a girl for trying"**

Soon the song was over and everyone started to clap while Maya ran off stage motioning for Riley to come with her, as Riley passed me I couldn't help but notice the quick glance Riley gave to me. As soon as she passed I realized that the song was about Maya's feelings for me and I couldn't help but Smile from ear to ear.

 **Maya's POV**

"RILEY! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HIM COMING, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL!" I shouted and Riley

"I'm sorry but he loved it, I had to get him to come!" Riley replied to me

"Oh my gosh I'm humiliated if finds out that the song was for him I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted at her face

"Trust me you'll thank me!" Riley said keeping calm

"No I will nev…" I shouted being interrupted by the voice of the one and only

"Hey Maya" Josh said stopping Maya from shouting

"J-Josh wh-whats up" I said stuttering

"I really liked the song" Josh said looking me in the eyes

"I'll be at my seat" Riley said

"I'll go too" I said looking at the ground

"No, stay" Josh said grabbing my wrist "Was that song about me?"

"What no why" I said freezing in my steps

"Maya I know it was, and I'm so sorry I never knew that I made you feel that way" Josh said sincerely

"I don't what to say" I replied turning around

"Don't say anything" Josh said as he kissed my forehead and walked back to his seat

I started to blush and walked back to my seat that Zay had saved for me, and by the time the Talent Show was over I just wanted to go to my room and stuff my face in a pillow. When I got home with my parents I went to my room and texted Zay Farkle Lucas and Riley to come over. We sat and talked about what happened for hours although I left out the part about the kiss. It was now 1:00am and they all had to go home so Lucas drove them home, I lay in my bed and by 1:30 I saw someone outside my window and I then heard a knock at the window and I went to open and saw that it was…

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you all enjoyed this and sorry about the cliff hanger I figured you would know who it was but any ways I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible anyways I hope you enjoyed please Follow and Review** **3 GMWGirl**


	4. And I'm Sorry

**AUTHORS NOTE: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE PREVIOUS SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **Okay, so I am so sorry that it has been so long and I will definitely write more I have been busy because of some family matters so I will try to make longer chapters to make up for that. LUV –GMWGirl**

Chapter 4: And I'm Sorry

 **Maya's POV**

As I got closer to the window I realized who it was.

"JOSH!" I said to myself as I opened up the window and let him in "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Maya, I just wanted to talk to you." Josh said with a slight smile on his face

"About what? The song, you know it's about you what else is there to talk about!" I replied with an uneasy tone

"Was everything in that song true?" Josh asked considerately

"Yep every part, is that all?" I replied walking back to my bed as Josh followed me

I sat on my bed and looked at the ground as Josh sat next to me.

"No that's not all." Josh whispered as he put his right hand on my cheek as I looked up at him "I don't want to make you cry, I don't want to make you feel bad in any way Maya!" He said leaning in to kiss me

As soon as his lips touch mine, my heart melted and I soon pushed away only to hear Josh whisper in my ear "And I'm sorry for ever hurting you Maya." He said standing up and walking to the window to leave

"Wait!" I exclaimed trying to get him to stop and look at me "What was that, Josh"

"It was my way of saying sorry." He said turning back to me "Oh and it's not over yet!" He replied happily with a smirk on his face

He then turned to the window and climbed out of it to leave. I took a quick glance at the clock beside my bed that read 1:43am and I lie back in my bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to the loud buzz of my alarm clock going off annoyed I looked at the clock that read 8:36 am and I rushed to get up and get dressed, I ran out the door to Riley's apartment.

 **Riley's POV**

I was eating breakfast with my parents, brother and Josh was there to, he had decided to stay for a little since he didn't get to spend a lot of time with them.

Riley came through the door walking over to where we were sitting

"Hey Maya!" me and Josh chorused looking at her

I looked at Josh surprised that he greeted her so quickly

"Hey guys" Maya exclaimed walking over to the seat between Riley and Josh to eat her breakfast

"So we should probably get going now huh Maya?" I said after we finished eating our breakfast

"Yea lets go" Maya replied happily

"Bye guys!" Josh said walking up to us

"Bye Uncle Josh" I replied expecting him to hug me, when he walked right past me to hug Maya.

I looked at them and then looked at my mom who had a surprised look on her face then to my dad who was a little bit shocked.

Shawn walked in and they were still hugging I was really surprised that they had been hugging for at least 30 seconds. Shawn took one look at them and walked behind Josh and pulled him off of Maya.

"Back off" Shawn whispered to Josh. Josh and Maya quickly separated and Josh moved on to Riley and hugged her although it was not nearly as long as Maya's hug was.

 **Josh's POV**

I hadn't realized I was hugging Maya for a long time, and when Shawn had pulled us apart I was a little bit embarrassed about it but as soon as Maya and Riley had left the apartment I was questioned by Shawn and Cory

"What was that?" Shawn asked

"Nothing just a hug!" I remarked

"OH NO, I know hugs that was not a hug that was a something!" Cory exclaimed

"Guys! Stop questioning him it was purely a hug and nothing but a hug!" Topanga said standing up for me

"Cory!" Shawn yelled

"Yes Shawny?" Cory replied

"How long did the hug last?" Shawn asked

"About 30 seconds!" Cory told

"Then can you tell me that means nothing!" Shawn asked frustrated

"No I can't because that, that was something!" Cory explained chuckling

"Josh you can go, Shawn and Cory stay here because I'm gonna give you a talking to!" Topanga shouted

I ran to the room that I was staying in and started to work on some last minute projects I had due.

 **-TIME SKIP TO TUESDAY AFTERNOON-**

 **Maya's POV**

Me and Riley walked into the Mathews apartment and sat on the couch

"Ugh we have such a big work load, why do teachers always wait till the end of school to give you a whole crap load of assignment that always ends up being due the same day!" Riley began to rant to me

"I don't know Riles, but atleast we get to be partners." I replied calmly

"Yea I guess, so you want to spend the night today?" Riley asked "We can work on the projects."

"Sure, I'm gonna walk home and get some stuff, I'll be back in 10 minutes!" I told Riley

"Ok I'm gonna stop by the store real quick to get some supplies I should be back before you but if I'm not you can just hang out until I get home." Riley said giving me a key to get in

"Ok, thanks." I said as we walked out the door

I ran back home to grab some supplies and some extra clothes and pajamas. I was walking back to the house and when I got there Riley wasn't home so I used the key she gave me to get and walked up to her room and sat down and waited.

The silence broke when I heard a familiar voice

"Riley is that you?"

I walked out of her room and saw him standing

"Oh hey, she isn't here she went out to get supplies for one of our projects."

"Oh, cool so it's just you and me now, huh?" Josh asked

"yep I guess so, but she will probably be home soon she's probably just looking around for something because riley can't ever go to the store and just get a few things, no she has to get everything!" I said sarcastically

"Yep that's Riley for ya." Josh replied chuckling

"So what should we do until she gets home?" I asked walking to the living room with josh

"Oh, um I don't know you wanna just talk, what is the project you guys are working on?" Josh asked sitting on the couch next to me

"Oh it's a project for our Language and Lit. class we have to do a book report of the book 'Tipping Point' I think it has to be on a poster, and knowing Riley she will probably want to make it perfect so it will most likely be like five pages long!" I replied

"Oh fun." Josh said sarcastically. "Well have you guys already started or no?"

"Nope we just got the assignment today so that's why Riley went to get supplies, I don't know why she is taking so long the store is just right down the str-" I said being cut off by my phone going off "And of course that would be Riley, one sec." I said grabbing my phone and answering

" **Hey Riles where are you?"**

" **Maya help I'm at the store and its being robbed, the guy has a gun call someone!" Riley said with a very low voice like a whisper**

" **Riley! OK WE WILL BE THERE SOON JUST HANG ON RILEY HANG UP THE PHONE AND MAKE SURE THAT IT'S HIDDEN!" I said rushing to get out the door with Josh "RILEY… RILES…" I said before hanging up the phone**

"Josh come on we have to go now Riley said the store is being robbed we have to go now call the police now come on!" I shouted grabbing the keys off the hook near the door and throwing them at Josh

"Wait what!" Josh said in a panic rushing out the door "Call Cory and Topanga I'll call the police!" Josh commanded

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys hope you enjoyed what do you think is gonna happen with Riley, Leave a review, follow, and favorite please IT MAKES MY HEART HAPPY! Haha any ways I hope you enjoyed and next will be coming soon! Love you guys! LUV –GMWGirl**

 **OH WAIT BIG BIG NEWS I had a Disney AUDITION! YAY! I'm so happy so I will try and keep you posted love you guys hope you enjoyed**


	5. I want to

**AUTHORS NOTE: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE PREVIOUS SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **Hey guys so I just wanted to update soon just because I think I owe you that, so sorry if it's kind of short but I will try to make it as long as possible**

Chapter 5: "I want to"

 **Maya's POV**

We rushed out to Josh's car and I took out my phone to call Cory.

" **Cory! It's Maya, Riley went to the store and when she was there it got robbed come quick Josh and I are on our way there and he is calling the police, get here soon!" I panicked as I told Cory**

" **Ok we will be there!" Cory replied**

I hung up the phone and in less than ten minutes we were at the store and the police and ambulance was already there Josh and I walked up to one of the police men to ask him where Riley Mathews was and he just shrugged his shoulders and we split apart to look for Riley and when I spotted her I called Josh

"Josh!"

"You found her, oh thank god!" Josh said as we ran to see her on the gurney

"Riley, is she okay!" Cory and Topanga asked

When we heard them we turned around to see them as they ran towards us

"We don't know we just found her." Josh explained to Cory and Topanga as I walked up to Riley

"Hey Riles. Is she okay?" I asked looking up at the paramedic

"Are you family?" asked the paramedic

"No." I replied

"Then I'm sorry but I can't tell you." The paramedic said rolling Riley on her gurney to the ambulance

I ran back to Cory and Topanga and told them that they had Riley on a gurney going to the hospital and they ran to the ambulance to ride with Riley and they left.

"Come on!" Josh said pulling my arm to lead me to the car

"Can you just drop me off at my house please?" I asked Josh getting in to his car

"You don't want to stay with Riley?" He asked sounding confused

"I do but I can't, I'm not family Josh." I said

"What! Maya that's why you don't want to go, you are family you might not be blood related but you are family it would mean everything to Riley if you were there and who cares if you aren't blood related we can tell you guys are sisters." Josh reassuringly replied "We love you Maya."

"Thanks Josh, I love you guys too!" I said happily

For the rest of the ride we just sat in silence when we finally arrived we followed Cory and Topanga and when we got to Riley's room the nurse stopped me and Josh

"Only family, sorry." The nurse said stopping us

Me and Josh looked at each other and Josh looked back at the nurse

"I am her uncle and this is her sister." Josh said with some frustration in his voice

"You I believe, but she can't be related, your just gonna have to wait in the waiting room!" The nurse said stopping me from walking in

"It's ok I'll just wait out here Josh." I said walking to the waiting room

"NO! If you have to wait out there then I'm gonna wait out there!" Josh said

"NO STAY WITH RILEY! You're her uncle!" I said walking out

 **Josh's POV**

Maya walked out and so I stayed with Riley. She had asked where Maya was and I told her she was in the waiting room I had decided to go out to the waiting room with Maya. I walked out and saw Maya Shawn and Katy.

"Hey guys." I said breaking the silence in the room

"Josh is she ok?" Shawn asked looking up at me

"Yeah she got a shot in her right forearm so they will be removing that in a little bit, and she has a black eye but obviously that's not our biggest problem." I explained

"Oh ok thanks for telling us dear." Katy thanked looking back down at the ground

Cory and Topanga walked out

"There gonna take her to go get the procedure done and we can go home." Topanga stated

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, Maya do you want to come?" I asked

"Sure, let's go." Maya replied standing up and walking out with me

We walked to the cafeteria so we could get the drinks when we got there we sat down and talked for a little bit

"So Maya, I want to know how you feel about our relationship." I said

"Josh you know I like you a lot and to be honest the kiss confused the heck out of me, and I don't know where to go from here." Maya replied unsurely

"Well Maya, I think you are an amazing girl but I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable, I like you too Maya but do you want to do this?" I asked with a little bit of hesitation in my voice

"I want to, I like you Josh, and I like you a lot!" Maya replied happily

"I like you too Maya!" I replied relieved "Let's get the drinks and go back ok."

"Ok." Maya said smiling up at me

We got the drink and walked back to the waiting room

"Are you cold?" I said looking at Maya as she was shivering

"Yeah a little bit its pretty cold in here." Maya said looking up at me stopping in her tracks

"Oh, here use my jacket!" I said helping her put my jacket on followed by putting my arm around her

"Thanks Josh." She thanked leaning her head on my shoulder

"Of course!" I replied

We walked down the long narrow hallway until we reached the entrance to the waiting room and before entering Maya lifted her head off my shoulder and told me to put down my arm so Shawn didn't become overly protective. Not thinking about my jacket that was still on Maya we walked into the waiting room and gave everyone the drinks. Before sitting down Shawn stopped us

 **Shawn's POV**

"Hey Maya?" I asked stopping both her and Josh from sitting down

"Yes?" She replied

"Whose jacket is that?" Shawn asked causing Maya to freeze "Because I seem to remember Josh wearing that jacket a little bit ago!"

"It's Josh jacket." Maya said calmly

"Oh is it know, I thought so." Shawn said lowering his voice and standing up "Josh why don't you come with me real quick!"

"Ok Shawn!" Josh said quickly following Shawn out the door

"You guys are dating aren't you Josh?" I asked clenching my fist

"Umm, well you know kind of it's… its" Josh said stuttering "Yes Shawn we are."

"Okay, I'm okay with that I just want you to know that if ever hurt her I will not hesitate to punch you down to the ground if I need to!" I said taking a deep breath as Josh took a step back "You know what, that felt nice, you can go back in now!"

"Ok, thank you Shawn!" Josh said thankfully

We both went inside and 5 minutes later they wheeled Riley out and her arm had a bandage on it and she was just waking up

 **Nobody's POV**

"MAYA!" Riley shouted looking towards Maya

"Hey Riles, how ya feeling?" Maya said standing up to hug Riley

"Good my arm hurts a lot though!" Riley replied to Maya

"Hey, Riley!" Topanga and Cory chorused happy to see that there daughter was doing fine

"Mom, dad!" Riley shouted seeing her parents

"Ready to go home?" Topanga asked

"Yes so ready! Maya are you still gonna stay the night?" Riley asked remembering that Maya said she was gonna stay

"Sure, why not." Maya said smiling

The Mathews family and Maya headed home, and Shawn and Katy had decided to go home also, when the Mathews got home Cory went straight to bed while Topanga went to Ava's apartment to get Auggie, and as soon as they got back to their apartment Topanga had gone to bed too. Auggie, Maya, Josh and Riley went to watch a movie in the living room, half way through the movie Auggie and Riley had fallen asleep and Maya was lying in Josh lap on the verge of falling asleep.

"Are you tired?" Josh whispered to Maya

"Yea, you wanna turn this off and go to bed?" Maya asked Josh sitting up next to him

"Ok here let me turn this off and I will put Auggie in bed and you can help Riley get to bed." Josh said standing up to turn off the TV

Maya stood up and woke Riley up so that she could walk her to bed, when Riley was in bed Maya went and changed into her pajamas and then headed out into the living room with a blanket so that she could go to sleep. Maya laid down on the couch and started to drift off to sleep. Josh soon came into the living room to say goodnight to Maya when he had realized she was already asleep he kneeled down beside the couch and gave Maya a kiss on the forehead and said "Goodnight Maya" in a low voice then got up to go back to his room to go to bed.

 **-Time Skip To The day of Maya and Riley's birthday party-**

 **-Maya's birthday was a few weeks before this but she waited so she could have her birthday with Riley-**

 **Maya's POV**

I woke up to a text from Riley

 **From: Riley**

 **To: Maya**

 **YAY! I'm officially 17 are you excited for the party tonight, and thanks for holding off your party till I was 17 also!**

 **From: Maya**

 **To: Riley**

 **Of course Riles, and yea I'm excited for tonight**

 **From: Riley**

 **To: Maya**

 **YAY! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!**

I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a blue jean button down shirt I left my hair wavy and put a black beanie on then I put on my black glasses with my gold locket and brown ankle boots. I walked over to Riley's apartment and walked in saying my usual greeting

"Sup weirdo's" I said walking in as soon as I saw Riley I ran up to her and we turned so we were facing the same direction "Stop it" we said flipping our hair

"You look great!" I said looking at the red hi-low flowy skirt, and strapless white lace bralette she was wearing with a blue jean sleeveless jacket, and black boot with a heel and a silver diamond ring she was wearing

"You look awesome!" Riley said with excitement

"So are we gonna head down to 'Topanga's'" I asked

"Yea I already got some of the decoration boxes down there, I just need help with the last few boxes." Riley replied

"Ok, I will help." I said going to Riley's room to get some of the boxes

We took all the boxes down to Topanga's and started to set up decoration we hung white and black streamers everywhere and set up a table for presents and put the number 17 on the windows and put a poster board full of pictures of me and Riley. Around four we had people come and set up a photo booth and by five we were completely done and Farkle, Zay, and Lucas were there. Cory, Topanga, Katy, Shawn, Eric, and Morgan were all talking at a booth. Some time passed and I looked at my phone to see what time it was, it was 6:23. A few minutes later Amy and Allan walked in I looked expecting Josh to walk in with them but he didn't. She sat down to text him.

 **From: Maya**

 **To: Josh**

 **Hey where are you?**

 **-5 minutes later-**

 **From: Maya**

 **To: Josh**

 **Are you not coming?**

 **-5 more minutes-**

 **From: Maya**

 **To: Josh**

 **Josh?**

I got up and walked over to Riley

"Hey Riles, do you know where Josh is?" I asked Riley

"Nope, he hasn't showed up yet?" she replied

"No!" I said started to get a little upset

Me and Riley walked up to where Allan and Amy were sitting.

"Excuse me, do you guys know where Josh is?" I asked trying to stay calm

"No Maya we don't, he said he would be here a little bit after us." They explained

"Oh ok thanks." I said turning around and walking away

A few minutes later Topanga and Katy came out of the kitchen rolling a 4 tier cake with a lit candle saying 17, everyone began to sing the happy birthday song as me and Riley walked up to the big cake and blew out the candle. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waste as "Happy birthday" was whispered into my ear.

"It is not." I replied to the voice turning around to hug Josh. We walked away from the cake and went to sit in a booth.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" I questioned

"I wanted to stop and get you this!" he said handing me black box with a small silver bow on it. I opened it to see a black chain necklace with MAYA&JOSH written on it and then Josh showed me his wrist. He had a black wristband on with a silver plate on it that was engraved with Maya and Josh. I looked up at Josh and smiled

"I love you so much." I said smiling

"I love you to." Josh replied leaning in towards me

He kissed me and after about 1 or 2 minutes Riley came up to us holing two pieces of cake.

"You guys want some?" She asked smiling

"YES!" Josh and I chorused as Riley put the two pieces of cake down in front of and turn

She turned to Zay who was behind her and picked up one of the pieces of cake he was holding.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Riley asked turning back to face Josh and I

"Yeah go ahead." Josh said

"So what are Lucas and Farkle doing?" I asked

"Farkle is over there with Smackle, and Lucas is over there trying to get miss prissy missy to leave." Zay said pointing to both Farkle and Lucas.

"How did she get here?" I asked confused

"Her little cheerleader friends are over there, so she came to get them." Riley explained seemingly annoyed

"Oh, well I think Lucas is taking care of her." Josh said pointing to Lucas who was holding Missy up on the door by the collar of her red plaid cropped shirt

"Oh crap I'll be back I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't do anything he's gonna regret!" Zay said running up to Lucas and Missy Bradford

 **Lucas's POV**

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" Missy yelled at Lucas

"Look Missy we don't have time for your crap!" I yelled back at her

"Lucas calm down, put her down!" Zay said walking up behind me

"No she's gonna get what she deserves!" I shouted backing up still holding her up by her collar

"Let go you freak!" Missy shouted

"LUCAS! Put her down!" Zay shouted

"Fine!" I said dropping her as she fell I muttered "she isn't worth my time anyways."

Zay and Josh ran up to her to help her up and then had her leave.

"I'm so sorry!" Zay pleaded escorting Missy to the door

 **Nobody's POV**

Lucas went up to Riley and Maya who were still sitting in the booth and hit the table cause Maya and Riley to become a little tense he then walked over to a wall and punch it. Farkle came up and tapped Lucas on his shirt.

"Hey body you ok?" Farkle asked

"I'm fine sorry Riley sorry Maya!" Lucas said pushing Farkle out of the way and walking out of the door

"He shouldn't drive himself home like that." Maya said considerately

"I'll drive him home!" Topanga said running out the door to catch Lucas before he drove away

 **AUTHORS NOTE: So it's been a little bit but here ya go chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS**

 **And follow and favorite!**

 **And just a quick shout out to Hoalover716, You should defiantly read her stories there pretty great and she is an amazing writer**

 **LUV -GMWGirl**


	6. Date Night

**AUTHORS NOTE: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE PREVIOUS SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT!**

 **Hey guys so this is chapter five and it starts on the last day of school a week after Riley and Maya's birthday party**

Chapter 6: Date Night

 **Maya's POV**

Me and Riley were walking out of class to Lucas's car, so we could go home we were all gonna go out on a date thing since it was the last day of school. Me and Josh, Farkle and Smackle, Riley and Zay, and Lucas and his girlfriend as of two months now Megan. We were gonna go get pizza and then go to the fair. Lucas was dropping me Smackle, Megan, and Riley off at Riley's house and then the guys where gonna go over to Josh's dorm and hang with him since his roommate was visiting his family. When Lucas dropped us of him Zay and Farkle drove off to Josh's dorm.

At Riley's apartment we all had our outfits chosen already; we had brought them over the night before, because we were all going to spend the night over there just to make things easier. We all started with hair and makeup. We all sat down at random places in Riley's room and began working on our makeup while talking.

"So what do you think the guys are doing?" Megan asked

"I don't know Lucas and Zay are probably playing video games!" Riley joked

We all simultaneously laughed

"Farkle is probably gonna end up wanting to play against either Zay or Lucas and lose!" Smackle said curling her eye lashes

"Yea and Josh is probably spectating the game!" I said "Like at your family game night, in middle school." I said glancing at Riley. We both shared a quick chuckle.

"Wait, what happened?" Megan asked

"Oh well long story short Farkle, Lucas, and I crashed Riley's family game night back in middle school and Josh was there and I was insisting to be on his team and he didn't want to be on my team, he was gonna be on Auggie's team, then Ava walks in and Auggie dumps Josh to be on a team with Ava. Me Cory and Josh were the only ones without a team and I had to choose between Josh and Cory, and of course Josh still hesitant to be on my team ended up spectating our game." Riley said explaining to Megan and Smackle how Josh used to not really like Maya

"Yeah, it's funny to think were dating now." Maya said applying her red matte lipstick

"Done!" Megan said pulling her long curled blonde hair into a ponytail

"CUTE!" Riley said brushing her hair out

"I'm done too." Smackle said standing up with her hair flowing down her back in waves."

"You look nice!" Megan said smiling at Smackle

"Hey Riles, thanks for straightening my hair this morning, I like it!" Maya said getting up out of her chair and walking over to Riley's bed

"Of course, it was fun burning your hair!" Riley teased standing up "So are we all done, because I'm gonna change into my clothes now!" Riley said picking up her outfit which was laid out neatly on her bed

"Yea I'm gonna change to." Megan said picking up her outfit from off of Riley's bed as well

We all changed into our outfits and in less than about thirty minutes we heard a knock on the door.

"It's the boys!" Megan and Riley chorused jumping up to get the door

 **Zay's POV**

Riley opened the door and all I could do was stare

"You look gorgeous!" I said walking in to hug her

She was wearing a pink sleeveless tight top and mint green and light pink faded Aztec designed legging with a pair of white boots

"Awe thanks Zay, you look pretty handsome yourself!" Riley said hugging me

 **Lucas's POV**

I saw Megan standing behind Riley wearing a light blue button top with the buttons undone and a not at the bottom of the shirt with a white strappy tank top and tight blue jean shorts with her brown detailed cowgirl boots and the brown belt.

"WOW!" I exclaimed walking in and kissing her on the lips "You're wearing the belt I gave you."

"Yep, I thought it fit perfectly with this outfit!"

 **Josh's POV**

Maya was standing with Smackle behind Riley and Megan. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She was wearing my red jersey shirt with the Name Mathews on the back that I gave her at her birthday as one of my multiple gifts to her and black high waisted shorts and her black lace up combat boots with the necklace I gave to her at the birthday party and the same black beanie and glasses she was wearing at the party. Her hair was straightened which was kind of new, but I liked it.

"Hey gorgeous, you're wearing the shirt I gave you and the necklace!" I said wrapping my arms around her "Yep and you're wearing the matching wristband I see!" She replied standing up on her tiptoes to kiss me as she wrapped her arms around my neck

 **Farkle's POV**

I walked in and saw Smackle and she came up to me with a smile

"Isadora! You look amazing!" I said walking up to her to hug her

"Thanks Farkle!"

She was wearing a light blue sleeveless button up top with white ripped jeans and white sneakers with black detailing.

We all walked back out to Lucas's Truck and drove to a restaurant about ten minutes away and we ordered a medium sausage and mushroom pizza and a small plain cheese pizza for Zay and Riley _**(Little known fact Rowan Blanchard has never had a topping other than cheese on her pizza)**_ When we finished eating we got back in the car and drove to the fair which was about thirty minutes away and on the way we had fun game of would you rather.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Ok! My turn! Riley would you rather eat dog food or cat litter?" Megan asked

"EWW!" Riley and Smackle chorused "Umm, probably dog food." Riley answered hesitantly

"My turn! Lucas would you rather swim in a pool of mud or a pool of Jell-O" Riley asked knowing that Lucas hates Jell-O

"You, know I hate Jell-O!" Lucas said "Oh yea I know" Riley said with a smug smile on her face "FINE, Mud!" Lucas said laughing "Your turn!" Megan said

"Josh! Would you rather be paid $100 to eat dirt and mud or pay $100 to eat at one of the best restaurants in the world?" Lucas asked Looking back at Josh in the back seat

"Both, because then an extra $100 from eating the dirt to spend at the restaurant!" Josh said jokingly

"OH WOW!" everyone said laughing

Once everyone got to the fair they went directly to all the roller coaster and saw The Terrorizer and went on it Riley Zay Maya and Josh sat in front of Smackle Farkle Megan and Lucas. Riley sat through the whole ride with her eyes covered and her screaming with Zay's arm around her. After about seven more rides we went to get cotton candy and soon enough it was 9:45 and we were all heading home Lucas dropped all the girls off at Riley's house and all the both stayed with Lucas and hung out over there they had planned to go on another date the next day.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: So I hope you enjoyed if you did please leave a review and follow/favorite this story!  
LUV –GMWGirl **


	7. Summer

**AUTHORS NOTE: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE PREVIOUS SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **So chapter 7 hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7: SUMMER

 **Riley's POV**

I woke up at seven when my alarm clock went off I quickly turned it off and went to the bathroom to get a shower and do my hair and makeup. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of my white high waisted jeans and a older Mickey Mouse crop top and put on my white Disney vans. I grabbed my phone and put that in my backpack as well as my hair brush and house keys and put my backpack out by the door.

"Hey hurry up, get dressed!" I said trying to wake Maya up

"Ok, Riles. Stop, why are we getting up?" Maya asked sitting up

"Because we are going to have a girl's day today so get up and get dressed." I answered rushing Maya to get up

I then woke up Megan and Smackle. After everyone got dressed I grabbed my backpack and Smackle asked to put some stuff in my bag and Maya put some stuff in Megan's backpack I got the car keys off the counter I also remembered to leave my parents a note telling them that we would be away for the day then we left and headed to the first place on my list which was the nail salon.

 **Farkle POV**

We basically stayed up all night and I fell asleep but when I woke up this morning I woke up Lucas and we got dressed and poured a bowl of cereal and ate. I just put on the random red shirt and jeans I had packed and the socks I had on yesterday with the same black shoes. Lucas and I turned on his video games and played until Josh and Zay woke up. When we were all up we sat in the living room talking and playing video games. Josh was on his phone, and Lucas and Zay were playing the game and I was sitting waiting for my turn.

 **Nobody's POV**

"So Josh" Lucas asked "What's it like being at a sleepover with nieces friends and her boyfriend?"

"Well you know it's not awkward at all." Josh said sarcastically "But you guys are cool so I can deal with it." Josh continued looking up from his phone and rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh so you have no problem dating your niece's best friend." Zay teased

Everyone laughed

"Well you know that was kind of weird but Maya is awesome so you know." Josh said

"Ok well my turn Lucas, Zay killed you!" Farkle said reaching for the remote out of Lucas's hand

"Yep" Lucas said handin the remote to Farkle

Lucas's Mom walked in and said hi to them with her sweet southern accent

"Hello boys are you just playing your games?"

"Yeah mom" Lucas replied calmly to his mother

"Who is this here Lucas?" Mrs. Friar asked

"I'm Josh Mathews Maya's boyfriend and Riley's uncle." Josh explained "Nice to meet you Mrs. Friar" Josh said reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"Oh well hello there Josh, nice to meet you to."

 **Megan's POV**

"Can I get white acrylic with black vertical stripes please? Oh, and don't make them too long!" I asked the lady at the nail salon

"So, where to after this Riley?" Smackle asked getting blue paint on her finger nails

"I was thinking we go catch a movie." Riley said happily

"What movie?" Maya asked

"What about we go see Backfire!" _ ***Not a real movie***_ I suggested

"What is that about?" Smackle asked interested

"It's about this girl and her friend who always get in to trouble and she and her friend meet this boy that is pretending to help them get out of trouble but really ends up being an undercover cop!" I explained to Smackle

"Oh, ok!" Riley said "Any disagreements?"

"Nope were all in." Maya said looking at her acrylic galaxy designed nails "And my nails are done. What do you think?" She asked Riley

"Nice what do you think of mine?" Riley said showing Maya her long acrylic nails with a black to white ombre

"Nice!" Maya replied

When all of our nails were done we headed to the movie theater and got our drinks and snacks and saw the movie. By the time it was done and we had finished eating out it was 11:30. I got a text from Lucas telling us to meet them at the concert venue at 12:00.

"Hey guys we should probably get going now, the boys want us to meet them at 12:00" I explained as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Ok! Let's go" Riley said grabbing her keys out of her backpack

We got to the concert venue a little bit late it was 12:13. We walked in with boys and Zay shouted "Who's ready for this!" Riley and I were practically freaking out because Fifth Harmony was headlining and Maya was happy because Shawn Mendez and Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth were preforming too. When the concert was over it was about 4 and we were gonna go and get something to eat then go to the park.

 **-Time skip to two days later, Monday-**

 **Josh's POV**

It was about 2:30 and Maya was at my dorm. We were laying down in my bed.

"Hey Josh?" Maya asked "Do you really love me?"

"What! Maya of course I do!" I replied "Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking." Maya replied calmly

"Well what made you think to ask that" I asked curiously

"Well, do you remember the night of the talent show when you were in my room and you said that the kiss was just the beginning of an apology?" Maya asked quietly to which I replied yes. "Well I was just thinking that if this was just part of the apology, then whenever the so called apology ends I'm gonna find out that this whole dating thing was just you trying to make me happy and that you don't really love me." Maya continued with tears in her eyes. "Maya no, I will always love you and if that's what you think then the apology will never end!" I said kissing her cheek "I love you Maya, and I always will."

"Thanks Josh." Maya said turning around to face me in the bed. "I love you too!" She said smiling "Maya, just do me a favor and never stop loving me." I said kissing her "I won't!" she said.

 **Nobody's POV**

The sparks from the kisses made everything feel amazing. We lay in bed for about another hour just looking at each other and talking. It was about 3:45 when Josh looked at the clock. "Crap! Maya get up, my mom and dad are coming there gonna be here soon!" He said rushing to get out of bed and find his shirt. "And you didn't think to tell me that your parents were coming! I have nothing decent to wear!" She said getting out of the bed in her pajamas she put on before getting in the bed. "Here! Put this on and put on the shorts you were wearing earlier!" Josh said throwing her an old shirt of his that he thought would fit her well. The doorbell rang and Maya was still trying to slip on her shorts on quickly. "One sec!" Josh yelled running to the door and trying to pull his shirt over his head quickly. He opened the door still pulling his shirt down "Hey mom hey dad!" Josh said taking in a deep breath of relief "Hi Josh!" Amy said walking in and placing a plate of cookies on the counter "I brought you cookies." "Oh thanks mom!" Josh said leading them into the sitting area "So how have you been?" Josh asked as Maya walked out of his room with his shirt on that had surprisingly fit quite well and her high cut shorts on "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mathews" Maya said walking up to shake their hand "Hi dear." Amy replied "Would you like a cookie they are on the counter." Amy asked "No I'm good, thanks for the offer though." Maya replied taking a seat on the couch next to Josh. We all sat talking and at about 6 we went to the restaurant we were supposed to be meeting the rest of the Mathews and Hunter family at.

 **Maya's POV**

After we ate we all went back home and I sat in my bed thinking about what Josh had said earlier and at about 9 I heard a knock at my door.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys so here ya go chapter seven and chapter eight will be out hopefully soon although I am starting school pretty soon so I will be a little more busier than usual so yeah! Anyways please leave a review and suggestions and follow/favorite too!**

 **Luv -GMWGirl**


	8. Holden!

**Authors Note: Hey Guys sorry it took me so long to update I have been really busy and I wrote the chapter and it didn't save and of course it had to be an important chapter so here I go again re writing the story hope you enjoy it!**

 ***Someone walks in***

 **Me: Hey, Maya! Hey, Josh**

 **Josh: Hey, we just came over to say hi**

 **Me: Oh cool well I was just about to do chapter 8.**

 **Maya: Oh cool, wait you didn't do a disclaimer!**

 **Me: Oh yeah, well would you like to do the disclaimer**

 **Maya and Josh: Sure!**

 **Josh: GMWGirl** **DOES NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD**

 **Maya: Or the previous song**

 **Me: Thanks Guys**

 **Okay let's get started**

Chapter 8: Holden!

 **Maya's POV**

I walked up to the door and opened it and saw the face that made me so happy.

"MORGAN!" I shouted hugging her "Maya!" she said hugging back "It's been so long what are you doing here?" I asked anxiously "Well, do you remember Oliver?" She asked with the biggest smile "Yes of course he was at my parents wedding." I said confused "Well… He proposed!" She shouted raising her hand to show me the ring. "AHHHH" We both started to scream "Wait it gets better… So I asked Topanga if she wanted to be my maid of honor and she said yes, so I wanted to ask you and Riley if you could be my bridesmaids!" She said excitedly "What! Of course, did Riley say yes!?" I asked hugging her once more "Yep!" She said backing up.

We calmed down a little bit later after talking about her wedding, she said Oliver's younger sister was gonna be the flower girl and Josh was gonna be a groomsmen and his best friend Elliot was going to be his best man. "Hey, so I heard you and my bro were going out." Morgan said with a smirk and nudging my side "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." I said looking at her "Yeah ya did, I had to hear it from Josh." She said laughing "Oh he told you." I said smiling at his name and laying back onto my bed being followed by Morgan "Yep, he is overly ecstatic about it. I remember when he first met you when you guys where younger and you were all he talked about for months." She said looking over at me "And now he couldn't be happier!" She said winking "Really, he would talk about me when we were younger?" I asked blushing "Yep for like months!" "I would always talk about him!" I said grinning with my now rosy red cheeks "Yeah…" She looked at her watch "Oh crap, I have to go sorry I things to do bye, see you tomorrow!" She said running out and winking at me "Ok bye, don't get into too much trouble!" I shouted as she walked out.

The next morning I woke up to a text from the one and only

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Josh**

 **Hey babe can you come over to my dorm**

 **To: Josh**

 **From: Maya**

 **Yeah, why?**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Josh**

 **Can you just come?**

 **To: Josh**

 **From: Maya**

 **Yeah ok**

I got dressed and ran to the subway station. I hopped onto the subway and as soon as it stopped I ran off and ran my way to Josh's dorm. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door. He did and I walked inside with him and before I got to the couch I felt a strong grasp pull me back by my wrist. "Josh?" I asked being pulled into him as he buried his face into my hair; I nuzzled my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Josh?" I asked quietly again "Are you ok, babe?" He just pulled me in tighter "Holden." He whispered "What babe?" "Holden." He whispered with the same low voice "c'mon Josh, speak up a little bit" "Holden" He said in a louder tone. He lifted his head and I looked up at him. The tears had started to roll down his face "Josh who is Holden?" I asked "Holden" He kept repeating "Holden… Holden…" I asked cautiously as I led him to the couch. He looked at me, and I noticed the tears that had been rolling down his face "My best friend, I-I've known him s-since I w-was six" He replied in a low voice as he stuttered "What happe…" I asked being cut off by the sound off my phone going off in my back pack.

To my surprise it was Amy, I answered and she had a said voice through the phone.

 _(Bold- Maya Regular-Amy)_

 **Oh Hi Amy, what are you calling for?**

Hi dear, I need you to do something for me

 **Sure ok, what do you need?**

Josh found out that his old friend Holden Marks had passed away, last night. I need you to go to Josh's dorm and just stay with him please he needs it.

 _ **I walked out of the room**_

 **Wait one second… Holden Marks! That's who he is talking about right now, Holden Marks as in the Tristen Marks older brother?**

Yes, it was his younger brother driving the car when they got in the accident. Do you know him?

 **Yes I know him he was my boyfriend freshman year.**

Oh, darling I'm sorry but could you please stay with Josh today?

 **Yes of course, I'm gonna go I just left him in his living room, I'm sorry, umm bye.**

 **-End of the call-**

I walked back out to the living room where I had left Josh, and he was still just lying on the couch he seemed to be looking up the crying had stopped and he wasn't doing anything… absolutely nothing.

"Josh?" I called walking over to him "Josh?" I asked again still not getting a reply "Josh!" I said walking over to him a little faster "Josh, c'mon" still no reply I walked up to him he was completely still, and silent. I lifted him up and carried him to his bed and laid him down, I looked in his drawer and found a two big shirts and a pair of pajama pants. I sat him up again and helped him put on the shirt and pajama pants. Next I turned around and lifted my tight shirt off and put on the other shirt that I had grabbed for myself and laid down next to him. I gave him a soft kiss and quickly fell asleep next to him.

 **Authors Note: OMG I'm done YAY! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! And once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you liked it anyways!**

 **Maya: It was good I liked it.**

 **Me: Cool thanks!**

 **Josh: Yea it was nice**

 **Me: Thanks do you guys wanna close it off**

 **Maya: Sure**

 **Josh: GMWGirl really appreciates when you guys review Follow and Favorite so don't forget**

 **Maya: And I hope you all liked it, because we enjoyed watching it be written**

 **Me: Thanks Maya and you to Josh. BYE GUYS**

 **LUV –GMWGirl**

 **Maya: Oh wait one more thing…**

 **Josh and Me: Wait what did we forget**

 **Maya: If you guys haven't already read Hoalover716 story 'Maya's First Kiss' Then make sure you go and read it, it's a great story!**

 **Josh and Me: Oh yeah, forgot about that.**

 **Me: Okay guys now we're done BYEEEE**

 **LUV -GMWGirl**


	9. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I** **DO NOT** **OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE PREVIOUS SONG I JUST OWN THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of WWCD. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

Chapter 9: Conversations

 **Maya's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to knocking at the door. I felt two strong arms wrap tighter around me as I tried to get up and see who was at the door. "Josh, babe someone is her, do you know who it is?" I asked before I heard another knock Josh just shook his head. "Ok, let me go see ok." I said standing up off the bed and walking to the door.

I looked out the window besides the door and noticed my father and Cory standing there, I quickly opened the door and hugged my father. The glance Cory and Shawn gave me was clearly not a 'Hey how are you?' but it was more of a 'why the heck is she here so early with Josh, what happened, there dead!' look.

"Where is He?!" Shawn asked looking around

"Dad! I just stayed with him for the night because he was sad!" I quickly regretted what I had just said realizing that I hadn't helped my case

"WHAT?!" Cory asked "YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH MY BROTHER?"

"Cory it was nothing!" I said backing up

"WHERE IS HE!" My father demanded barging into the dorm and making his way towards separate bedroom. Josh walked out of the room "Maya come back to…" Josh said realizing the situation and stopping himself.

"YOU!" Shawn said as Josh ran back into his room "DAD STOP NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled running over to stop my dad from chasing after him.

After Cory and Shawn were done chasing Josh we all sat down and talked about Holden for a little bit and then suddenly we ended up back at the 'Me staying with Josh thing.' "So what happened here with you two?" Shawn asked pointing at me and Josh, we were laying down, me wrapped up in his arm. We both looked over at Cory and Shawn "Well you see this," I started "This morning I came over to see what was up after I had received these texts from him" I finished handing them my phone to show them the texts from earlier that day. "Ok, and?" Shawn asked awaiting the next part of the story "she came over and stayed with me, and we fell asleep." Josh finished as if nothing had happened "Ok so you slept with him!" Shawn asked clenching his fists "Well technically yes but…" I trailed off "Maya" Josh said cutting me off "Let me tell them." Josh said looking down at me. I nodded, and he looked back at Shawn and Cory.

"Ok so, yes Maya did help me change out of my clothes and into these and yes, technically we did 'sleep together' but nothing else happened." Josh finished "Josh, is that all?" Shawn asked "Yes I promise, I would never do that to Maya, you Know that" Josh answered "I have way to much respect for her." He continued looking down at me. I gave him a quick little peck and we continued on with our conversation. After about 2 hours went by Shawn, Cory, and I headed home.

 **Authors Note: OMG! Its SO SHORT!**

 **I'm really sorry that it is this short but I literally cannot think about what I want to write so please please please leave a review for me and tell me what you think an d give me some help and requests ok anyways I hope you enjoyed that little snippet of a chapter and please make sure to read the next 'chapter' because it will be a very important authors note! Anyways byeeee, love you guys, enjoy reading!**

 **Luv – GMWGirl**


	10. Ride

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so I have someone special to say hi**

 **Morgan: Hey guys! What's up!**

 **Me: So Morgan, I don't have anything other than the disclaimer to announce, so do you wanna say something?**

 **Morgan: Ummm, well what about the whole Rucas switch thing?**

 **Me: Oh yeah, that's gonna come later let's not tell them that.**

 **Morgan: Ok, I'm gonna do the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: GMWGirl** **DOES NOT** **OWN GMW OR THE PREVIOUS SONG SHE JUST OWNS THE STORY AND PLOT**

 **Me: Ok, I think that's all, let's get started… oh wait, for Maya and Riley's outfits use the link below:**

 **http:** **2 slashes** **www** **dot** **polyvore** **dot** **com** **slash** **chapter_10_outfits_wwcd** **slash** **set?id=178241765**

 **Just remember if its highlight you have to put what it says, dot(s) or slash(s)**

Chapter 10: Ride

 **Maya's POV**

I was with Riley in her room getting ready for Megan's party. "Hey, Meg texted, and asked if we could come by a little bit early to help set up." Riley said still working on her makeup. "Ok… what do you think of my makeup?" I said applying my light pink lipstick and turning around to show Riley. She looked up at me and nodded. I grabbed my clothes and changed. I had decided to wear a plain tank top and a pair of Riley's lace detailed shorts with my gray converse. "So who is picking us up, Zay?" I asked "Nope, he is with Lucas and Meg already setting up." She replied. "Oh, so who is picking us up?" I asked. No reply. "Are we walking?" I asked tying my shoe laces. "Nope." She replied quickly. "Then who is picking us up?" I asked unsurely "You'll see!" Riley exclaimed standing up and showing me her makeup in which I nodded to her in approval of her makeup.

A few minutes later we were both ready and still waiting for someone to pick us up. We finally heard a knock at the door and we went to see who it was. "You're here, finally!" Riley said hugging the person at the door. "Josh! Your coming to the party?!" I asked hugging my boyfriend at the door. "Yep, I didn't want you to be alone, and I have a surprise for you." I looked up at him confused. "You'll figure it out, anyways let's go!" He said holding my hand walking out of the door.

When we finally got to Megan's house Riley got out of the car. As I tried to get out of the car Josh pulled me back in and Riley closed the door and walked into Megan's house. "Wait why aren't we getting out?" I looked at Josh. "We are going somewhere else." Josh said as he started to drive off "What? Why?" "Well we are gonna go to the party soon but first, we are gonna go somewhere else." "OH! Is this the surprise?" I asked excitedly "Yep!" Josh replied looking over at me as he grabbed my hand.

"Ok fine but where are we going?" "Washington Square Garden." He replied as he drove down the street "Really! Why" I didn't get a reply Josh just kept on driving. The next 15 minutes were quiet, when we arrived at Washington Square Garden, we got out of the car and Josh led me to a bench nearby. "Maya" Josh said as he put his arm around me. "Yes Josh." "I love you." "I love you too, Josh" We sat there for a few minutes before Josh's phone went off, he looked down at the screen and stood up to answer the phone.

 **Josh's POV**

 **(Bold-Josh Regular-Riley)**

 **Hey, how's it going?**

Good are you guys still at Washington Square

 **Yeah**

Ok, well we are all set up here; Katy and Shawn are here too. And good lord they couldn't be more happy about Megan letting us use her house

 **Ok, so can we come?**

Yeah, I have to go sorry bye see you in a few

 **Bye, see you soon**

Oh wait, Josh, the family is here

 **Ok bye see you there.**

Bye

 **Maya's POV**

"Is everything ok?" "Yeah, hey it's probably time we should head back." "Oh yeah; let's go." I said standing up. We drove back to Megan's house for the party and Riley greeted us at the door. Let the fun begin.

 **Authors Note: OMG, I can't write I am so sorry you guys, but I will try my hardest to remember to update and write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it's so short.**

 **Morgan: Bye guys, remember to follow, and review please.**

 **Me and Morgan: BYEEEEE**

 **LUV –GMWGirl**


	11. Party!

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG! Hey guys! So I am so so so sorry that it has been so long since the last time I updated but I have been working on my new story called Fame and Loss. Anyways let's not talk here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 11: Party!

 **Josh's POV**

We were driving back to Megan's house and Maya sat in the passenger seat holding my hand.

"I love you." I heard Maya say from the seat next to me.

"I love you too Maya!" I replied.

"And thank you Josh, I love that you get along with me and Riley's friends so well."

"Of course babe. Come on we're here." I pulled up to the curb in front of Megan's house. I saw Maya look around at the cars and the blue streamers.

"I know these cars!" Maya told me looking around. Her eyes finally landed on the black stretch limo. "AND THAT-" She said pointing here finger. "THAT IS NOT A 'soon-to-be' HIGHSCHOOL JUNIORS LIMO!"

"Well you got that right." I replied chuckling. "He just had to." I mumbled referring to the man that owns that limo. We walked up to the door and there was a guy standing there. He put his hand in front of the door stopping us from going in. He asked for our names and I gave them to him, he nodded and turned to the door and knocked in what seemed to be a pretty specific pattern. Maya looked up at me confused. We heard a knock from the other side and then he opened the door for us to walk in.

 **Maya's POV**

The guy opened the door and it was completely dark I could see shadows of the tables but that's all. Suddenly I heard a loud scream as the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped a little, bit letting go of Josh's hand. I saw everyone jumping up from behind tables and chairs. I couldn't help but smile. On one side were all of my friends, and on the other all of Josh's family and some of Shawn's family. In the middle of it all was my Mom and Dad.

"What's all this for?" I asked as I looked around at the blue decorations.

"Well your mother wanted to tell you in a special way." I heard Shawn say as he walked forward with my mom. I saw Josh and my friends scurry behind my mom and dad. It looked like they were grabbing something from behind them. A sign was held up high above my mother and father. I looked up and read the words on it. _IT'S A BOY IN THERE!_ There was an arrow pointing above my mother.

"I'm Pregnant!" My mom shouted. I ran up to her and my dad and gave them a hug. I looked around at everyone that was standing around us. "Eric!" I shouted pointing to the man in a suit with two large men standing by him. I ran up to him.

"Moesha!" He shouted hugging me. His body guards seemed to tense up as if I was gonna do something.

"It was your limo!" I said realizing who the limo from earlier had belonged to him. He nodded his head. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Morgan. I quickly hugged her and greeted her. She was with a man; I looked him up and down quickly realizing who it was I was standing face to face… well face to chest with.

"Oliver!" I said holding my arms out with a smile on my face. We hugged and I pulled away. "So I heard from a Miss Morgan here that someone proposed to her. Now tell me are the rumors true? I said winking at him. He laughed and replied.

"Yep! This one's mine now!" He answered putting an arm around Morgan's shoulder. We talked for a little bit and then I moved on saying hi to everyone else who showed up. Cory and Topanga were also there, although they were chatting with my parents so I figured I would leave them alone and talk to them later.

I went to find Riles and the others we partied and danced quite a bit but soon it was time for people to leave. I stayed behind with Josh, Riley, and Lucas to help Megan clean up. After a while we had finally finished cleaning up, it was 10:00pm and me and Josh were about to leave seeing as we were done and Riley was staying for the night. Josh and I drove back to his dorm.

As soon as we got there I went into his room and took out a pair of pajamas that I had in a drawer of his. We decided since I stayed here quite a bit that I would have my own drawer, just in case. I changed and then texted my mom and told her that I wasn't coming home that night.

 **-Text-**

 **To: Mom**

 **From: Maya**

 **Hey mom, I'm staying at Josh's tonight.**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Mom**

 **Ok dear, see you in the morning!**

 **To: Mom**

 **From: Maya**

 **Bye and can you just tell dad that I'm at Megs house?**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Mom**

 **Already did bye girly.**

 **-End of Texts-**

"Hey babe" I heard Josh whisper into my ear from behind me.

"Hey" I said as I turned around facing Josh and giving him a kiss. I put my arms around his neck as the kiss seemed to deepen. I brought my legs up around his waist as he picked me up. I pulled my lips off his. "I love you so much!" I said as he turned around and walked to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and leaned over me.

"I love you so much more!" He said before returning to kissing me.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Here ya go! Its short but I really don't know what to write! Anyways I think I'm gonna end the story. I feel like I'm not getting a good response to it. If you think I should keep going with it than tell me. And please review that's like 1/3 of the reason I write. So anyways I published a new story you should go read it. It is rated M though but it won't be way to graphic or anything!**

 **Byeee!**

 **-GMWGirl**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! READ THIS

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hello everybody, it's me GMWGirl! **

**And I know that I haven't updated either of my stories and I'm super sorry about that! But I have an Idea for how I will be continuing this story! So I have decided that in my next chapter I will skip forward 10 years! Which is kind of crazy, but who doesn't like crazy?! Anyways sorry about the delay in chapters! Don't worry the next chapter will be up very soon! So basically Maya, Riley, Megan, Smackle, and Farkle will be 27, Lucas and Zay will be 28, and Josh will be 30! Also if you remember that Katy was pregnant then you would most-likely know that Shawn and Katy's child (Maya's sibling!) will have been born and that child will be 9 years and 2 months old! I will not be telling you the gender or name of that child yet though! I believe I have figured it out but if you guys would like to give me any input on names for both boys and girls that would be really nice! Ok so there ya go! I will be posting the actual chapter 12 very soon so please look out for that!**

 **ALSO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Luv- GMWGirl**


End file.
